Another Zakura:the strongest tornado ice zanpakutou
by Harada Akechi-taichou
Summary: Zanpakutou milik Harada punya kembaran?ditambah pemiliknya adalah teman baik Harada saat ia masih di divisi 1 . dan orang itu kini berniat untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada Soul society . Stuck at Summary . Based on Bleach The movie 2:Diamond dust rebellion
1. Chapter 1

**Another Zakura:The strongest tornado Ice Type Zanpakutou**

**Zanpakutou milik Harada punya kembaran?ditambah pemiliknya adalah teman baik Harada saat ia masih di divisi 1 . dan orang itu kini berniat untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada Soul society . Stuck at Summary . Based on Bleach The movie 2:Diamond dust rebellion**

**Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**Ukitake, Kyoraku dan Komamura FC diharap untuk menyiapkan Tissue sebanyak mungkin**

**Warning:OC,OOC(pasti ada),Gaje,Missword(maybe)**

Suatu sore di Zaraki selatan,tampak para Yakuza yang berkeliaran di jalan-jalan sekitar Zaraki yang terlihat sedang menagih upeti dari rakyat Zaraki yang notabene sangat miskin . "Tagihan Hariannya"kata salah seorang dari kelompok Yakuza tersebut,sementara gadis berparas seksi tersebut hanya bisa pasrah dan menyerahkan sekantung uang kepada Yakuza berbadan gendut itu .

"Terimakasih banyak nona…Mungkin kau bisa ikut kami untuk sedikit bersenang-senang bersama . Iyakan minna?"kata Yakuza berbadan gendut itu yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan kepala dari teman-temannya . "Tidak mau!"balas wanita itu yang langsung diseret paksa oleh anak buah dari Yakuza berbadan gendut itu .

"Hei!Cepat lepaskan aku baka!"bentak gadis itu yang terus meronta-ronta agar dirinya dilepaskan . "Kau harus melayani kami semua sampai kami puas baru aku akan melepaskanmu . itupun kalau kau masih punya tenaga untuk hidup disini"kata sang Yakuza yang diduga adalah ketua dari kelompok tersebut .

"Yap…ketua benar Nona,kau harus melayani kami semua dulu"tambah seorang Yakuza lain yang menahan gadis itu sambil menyentil bola basket milik sang gadis yang membuat Birahi para Yakuza itu semakin tak tertahankan .

"Wah…wah…wah…pantas saja 'dia' pernah bilang kalau distrik ini adalah pemberhentian dari pria berotak mesum dan sadis…"kata sebuah suara yang tidak jauh dari tempat yang hampir menjadi tempat 'peraduan' tersebut . "Siapa kau?!berani-beraninya…kau mengganggu acara kami"teriak Yakuza berbadan paling tinggi .

"Lebih baik kau cek siapa itu"kata sang ketua yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala dari Yakuza berbadan paling tinggi tersebut yang langsung berlari menuju sebuah bayangan pria bertubuh tak kalah jangkung darinya tersebut dan Yakuza itupun langsung memukul orang misterius itu yang tentu saja dapat ditepis dengan sangat teramat mudah oleh pria tersebut bahkan dengan kedua matanya yang sengaja ditutupnya .

"Siapa kau sebenarnya Hah?!"bentak Yakuza tersebut dengan jengkelnya,sementara yang bersangkutan hanya menghela nafas dan membuka kedua mata hijau rumputnya itu yang sudah dalam keadaan tatapan maut . "Aku hanya orang lewat . baka Yakuza!"bentak sosok tersebut yang langsung melemparkan Yakuza itu dengan mudahnya sehingga membuat gubug disekitarnya langsung rusak .

"Kalau kalian tidak ingin sepertinya atau lebih parah lagi darinya…kalian harus meninggalkan wanita itu SEKARANG JUGA!"ancamnya yang membuat sekelompok Yakuza itu langsung kocar-kacir tak karuan karena ketakutan mereka terhadap sosok misterius tersebut yang berhasil melumpuhkan petarung andalan mereka dengan sangat teramat mudah .

"Bangunlah...kau sudah aman sekarang"kata sosok tersebut sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada gadis tersebut yang disambut baik oleh yang bersangkutan . "A…Arigatou gozaimasu…kalau boleh aku tau…siapa namamu?"Tanya gadis itu

"aku hanya shinigami rendahan yang kebetulan lewat Nona…kau tidak usah khawatir…aku orangnya baik-baik kok"kata sosok berambut jabrik hitam itu ramah . "Ah…aku masih punya banyak urusan Nona…permisi"kata sosok tersebut yang langsung menghilang entah kemana .

_San bantai HQ_

"Terima kasih kau sudah mengantarku Togakushi-san"kata Kira yang saat itu membawa setumpukan paperwork untuk dikonfirmasi oleh taichounya,sementara yang bersangkutan hanya mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya . "Taichou,ini aku Kira"sahutnya yang entah mengapa tidak dihiraukan oleh taichounya tersebut .

"Aku masuk ya…"kata Kira yang kemudian masuk keruangan Taichounya itu,dan ia menemukan taichou yang berhasil menggantikan seorang Ichimaru Gin di hatinya itu sedang memandangi halaman belakang divisi 3 lewat jendela yang ada di belakang mejanya .

"Taichou,ini laporan yang kau minta tadi pagi"kata Kira"Letakan saja di mejaku,nanti akan kukerjakan"kata Harada dingin . Sementara Kira hanya menurut pada Taichou berkepribadian gandanya itu dan menghampirinya ke samping jendela . "Taichou apa ada masalah?"Tanya Kira perhatian,sementara yang bersangkutan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan . "Kau jaga kantor dulu Kira,aku mau ke divisi 4"Jawab Harada yang langsung menghilang sebelum Kira sempat bertanya lagi padanya .

###Harada POV###

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan tergesa-gesa di lorong kecil divisi 4 yang terlihat jauh lebih sibuk dari biasanya . 'Apa yang terjadi ya?'pikiranku terus bertanya-tanya seiring dengan hal itupun,langkahku jadi semakin cepat sampai aku menemukan gadis kecil berambut pirang cepak dan wanita berkacamata yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu di depan ruang rawat yang terdengar cukup gaduh .

"Kiyone,Nanao . Kenapa kalian menangis?"tanyaku lengkap dengan senyuman hangatku yang entah mengapa malah membuat tangisan Kiyone semakin menjadi-jadi . "Huwa…Akechi-taichou…seandainya aku jauh lebih kuat…hiks…taichou pasti tidak akan seperti ini"jerit Nanao dan Kiyone berbarengan yang langsung membuat telingaku seperti kemasukan air milik Nejibananya Kaien .

"Tunggu dulu…apa yang kalian maksudkan dengan 'tidak akan seperti ini' dan 'seandainya aku jauh lebih kuat'?"tanyaku kebingungan . "Hiks…Ukitake-taichou,Kyoraku-taichou dan Rukia-chan baru saja diserang oleh orang misterius…Hiks…bahkan…hiks…Kyoraku-taichou dan Ukitake-taichou sampai harus mengeluarkan bankai mereka berdua…Namun…Huwaaa…aku tidak kuat untuk menahannya Akechi-taichou…"Jerit Kiyone yang langsung kupeluk layaknya Ukitake yang sedang memeluknya .

"Cup…cup Kiyone…Mereka bertiga tidak akan apa-apa . Aku tau betul sekuat apa mereka"kataku yang terus berusaha menenangkan Kiyone meskipun aku juga langsung shock berat saat mendengar mereka bertiga yang diserang secara misterius sampai Ukitake dan Kyoraku harus mengeluarkan Bankai yang selama ini mereka sembunyikan dibalik imej lembut mereka berdua .

"Akechi-taichou,apakau tau Bankai siapa saja yang sanggup melampaui Bankai mereka berdua?"Tanya Nanao"Setauku hanya ada tiga orang yang bisa melampaui bankai mereka berdua . Bankaiku,Soutaichou,dan Bankai muridku dulu yang one-hit-one-kill"Jawabku seingatnya . Saat Kiyone hendak bertanya lagi padaku,munculah seekor Jigokuchou yang mengabarkan Rapat darurat para Taichou . "Maafkan aku Kiyone,Nanao . Aku harus pergi"kataku yang langsung bershunpo menuju divisi 1 .

_Normal POV di pertemuan para taichou_

"Sesuai dengan yang kita ketahui,dua diantara kita baru saja diserang oleh shinigami misterius sampai mereka berdua harus mengeluarkan Bankai mereka yang tetap saja tidak berguna dalam melawan Bankai orang itu . Lalu,divisi 7 dan 12 yang dibantu oleh Urahara sudah melakukan investigasi ke tempat kejadian perkara . Dan pelakunya sudah dipastikan positif memiliki Zanpakutou multi elemen"Tutur Soutaichou tegas yang membuat mata seluruh taichou yang ada disana melirik kearah Harada .

"Hei,kenapa kalian memandangku dengan tatapan mencurigakan seperti itu?"Tanya Harada kebingungan . Sementara disisi lain,tampak Chojirou yang sepertinya baru sadar dengan maksud multi elemen yang dipaparkan Soutaichou tadi yang kini terlihat sedang membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Soutaichou yang membuat sebelah mata Soutaichou terbuka lebar .

"Kau jangan bodoh!sebagian besar dari mereka tidak tau tentang kasus 'itu' karena saat itukan masa transisi antara generasi 1 ke generasi 2"kata Soutaichou pelan,sementara Unohana yang baru menyadari maksud dari perkataan Soutaichou tadi langsung angkat bicara . "Soutaichou-dono,apa yang anda maksudkan adalah kasus Zanpakuto kembar pertama?"Tanya Unohana yang membuat seluruh taichou bertanya-tanya minus Harada yang memang mengalaminya .

"Ya,kau benar Unohana-taichou ."Jawab Soutaichou simpel yang membuat 4 taichou lain semakin bertanya-tanya dalam pikiran mereka . "Sumimasen,Eijisai-Dono . Ada baiknya anda tidak mengungkit masalah ini lagi,karena aku berani jamin kalau 'ia' pasti akan langsung tersinggung"Bisik Chojirou yang hanya dibalas oleh anggukan kepala dari Soutaichou .

"Baiklah,aku tidak akan mengambil tindakan dulu untuk saat ini . Divisi 7 dan 12 tetaplah lanjutkan investigasi kalian tentang kasus ini . Jika tidak ada pertanyaan lagi,kalian boleh membubarkan diri kecuali Akechi-taichou dan Unohana-taichou yang akan tetap disini"Titah Soutaichou yang disambut dengan Shunpo masing-masing taichou kecuali dua taichou senior yang tersisa disana .

.

"Jadi,ada perlu apa sampai anda ingin berbicara secara pribadi pada kami berdua?"Kata Harada dingin . "Aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu Akechi-taichou…Apa kau yang melakukan penyerangan itu?karena semua data dan fakta yang dikumpulkan oleh divisi 7,12,dan 4 semuanya hanya mengarah padamu seorang . Akechi-taichou"Tutur Soutaichou .

"Harus kukatakan berapa kali padamu Eijisai-dono,bukan aku pelakunya!lagipula…"Balas Harada yang sudah mulai berkaca-kaca dengan kedua tangannya yang bergetar hebat . "Maksudmu?"komentar Unohana tidak mengerti .

Sementara Harada yang saat itu masih menahan air matanya langsung terkejut saat merasakan sebuah reiatsu berskala besar yang sudah lama tidak ia jumpai sejak ia masih ada dibawah pengawasan Chojirou dulu . "Reiatsu ini…tidak mungkin…"gumam Harada yang langsung melompati pagar pembatas dan langsung melompat-lompat di atas bangunan-bangunan megah seretei .

"Akechi-taichou!"sahut Unohana yang tentunya tidak dihiraukan oleh Harada yang sudah menghilang entah kemana rimbanya itu . "Chojirou,aku ingin kau mengawasinya . Hanya kau seorang yang bisa mengerti dirinya jauh lebih dalam dari orang lain ."Titah Soutaichou,sementara yang bersangkutan hanya mengangguk dan langsung melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Harada lakukan tadi .

###Harada POV###

"Reiatsu ini…"gumamku seraya melompat-lompat diatas gedung-gedung megah Seretei untuk mencari dimana sumber reiatsu yang sejujurnya sangat teramat sama dengan reiatsu milikku . "Siapa kau?!"bentakku dengan nada mengintimidasi tingkat tinggi,sementara pria jangkung berambut putih lengkap dengan topeng porselen yang sejujurnya sangat mirip dengan topeng adjuchas itu hanya terdiam tanpa bicara satu patah katapun .

"Lebih baik kau buka mulut sebelum kau kujadikan patung es…Ryoka…"Desisku yang langsung mengadukan zanpakutou miliku dengan zanpakutou miliknya yang langsung membuatku membulatkan mataku secara sempurna karena bentuk zanpakutounya yang sangat sama dengan milikku . "Kau kaget ya Taichou-san?"kata pria dengan tinggi yang hampir sama denganku itu dengan santainya .

"Katakan sekarang juga Ryoka!"bentakku sambil terus menambah tekanan pada zanpakutouku . Namun,sayang seribu sayang,tekanan yang ia berikan pada zanpakutounya jauh lebih kuat dari tenagaku sampai aku harus menghindar dari tebasan zanpakutounya untuk sesaat . "Kau telah mengembalikan ingatanku selama ini teman…terima kasih banyak"katanya yang langsung berniat untuk merilis shikainya .

"Tunggu!Posisi itukan…"gumamku yang membuat orang aneh tersebut langsung menyeringai di balik topeng porselennya itu . "Kau benar sekali teman…Saezuri,Zakura!"serunya dibarengi dengan kemunculan seekor jeholornis es berwarna biru tua berlapiskan petir kuning berukuran raksaksa yang mengarah padaku yang tentunya langsung menghindari serangannya yang membentur lorong di divisi 4 .

"Gyaaaa…"jerit para shinigami divisi 4 yang sedang berlalu lalang di lorong tersebut dengan sangat panik . Sementara aku yang berada di dekat tempat kejadian serasa tidak sanggup berbuat apapun saat melihat wujud bankai milik Komamura yang menahan jeholornis es berlapiskan petir dengan ukuran yang setara dengan dada dari wujud Bankai raksaksa tersebut dengan mengorbankan punggungnya sendiri .

"Komamura!"teriakku yang langsung menghambur kearah wujud bankainya tersebut yang langsung berubah menjadi debu berwarna merah . Namun aku langsung dihadang oleh pria misterius tersebut dengan cara mengadukan zanpakutounya yang sudah masuk mode shikai dengan zanpakutouku yang masih dalam mode katana biasa .

"Aku sudah lama menantikan pertarungan ini Harada!sekarang kau harus mengeluarkan shikaimu jika kau tidak mau sahabat-sahabat baikmu menghilang begitu saja!"bentaknya sambil terus melakukan serangan brutal terus menerus sehingga ia berhasil melakukan tebasan dalam pada perutku dan menusuk dada kiriku . "Ugh…"rintihku yang merasakan rasa sakit dan lelah yang setara saat pertarungan perdanaku dengan seekor vasto lorde dulu .

"Apa hanya segini kemampuanmu?Payah sekali!"Makinya,sementara aku yang saat itu sedang menyusun rencana untuk kabur hanya mendecih kecil karena kelakuan orang aneh dihadapanku yang sangat sok kuat ini . "Ini belum selesai Baka!"bentakku yang memutuskan untuk menyarungkan kembali zanpakutouku dan melakukan Niju Eishou untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya .

"Kau memang hebat kawan"pujinya,sementara aku yang masih konsentrasi untuk menggambungkan antara Sajo Sabaku(63) dan Raikohou (63) hanya bisa mengacuhkan pujiannya itu sampai Niju Eishou milikku siap . "Terima ini Ryoka!"teriakku sambil mengarahkan hasil Niju Eishouku padanya dan langsung bershunpo secepat kilat menuju Junrinan hanya untuk kabur ke Gensei melalui Senkaimon alami yang memang baru ditemukan oleh divisi 12 . Dan Senkaimon alami ini biasa menjadi alternative bagi Yoruichi saat hendak mengunjungi Soul Society .

###Chojirou POV###

Aku hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa saat melihat seberapa besar efek dan pengorbanan yang dilakukan kedua taichou berbadan gigantik itu . Dan aku berani menjamin kalau Komamura-taichou kini sedang terbaring di ruang perawatan khusus karena luka yang ditimbulkan oleh burung es lapis petir berukuran raksaksa tersebut yang ia tahan dengan bankainya yang notabene akan saling mengikuti antara yang satu dengan yang lainnya . Akupun langsung pergi dari tempat itu untuk melaporkan ini pada Eijisai-dono agar posisi Harada tidak goyah sedikitpun karena insiden ini

_Karakura town,Normal POV jam 9 malam_

Angin malam yang cukup dingin di Karakura,dan hal ini memaksa agar para warga mengenakan pakaian hangatnya . Namun percayalah,angin dingin ini bukanlah sekedar angin biasa ditengah musim gugur yang sedang melanda Karakura town baru-baru ini . Angin dingin ini adalah angin dingin yang mengandung reiatsu yang sangatlah besar . Kira-kira itulah yang dirasakan oleh tiga diantara delapan anggota Vizard yang sedang jalan-jalan malam disebuah festival makanan di alun-alun Karakura Town .

"Sungguh reiatsu yang sangat familiar untukku"gumam pria pecinta musik dengan rambut pirang kriting sebahu(ROJUROU OTOROBASHI) tersebut yang membuat kedua teman sesama Vizardnya itu dihinggapi banyak sekali tanda Tanya difikiran mereka berdua . "Oi,Rojurou kau sudah gila ya?"Tanya pria berbadan paling muscular diantara para vizard yang lain(Kensei Muguruma) .

Semenit setelah Kensei menyelesaikan perkataannya tadi,munculah sebuah pintu bulat bernuansakan oriental dihadapan mereka bertiga yang tentu saja hanya bisa dilihat oleh orang-orang tertentu . "Siapa ya?"bisik Rojurou yang dibalas dengan gelengan kepala oleh Kensei . Semenit kemudian,munculah sesosok shinigami berprawakan jangkung yang langsung tidak sadarkan diri saat ia berhasil sampai ke Karakura .

"Ha…Harada!oi,bangunlah!ini aku Rojurou"kata Rojurou panik sambil sedikit memberikan tamparan kecil pada pipi Harada . "Sudahlah,lebih baik kita bawa ia ke markas untuk merawatnya Rojurou"Saran Hachigen yang akhirnya angkat bicara . Sementara dua Vizard lainnya hanya menganggukan kepala dan membawa Harada ke markas mereka .

**Juuyon bantai dictionary**

**Akira F:Kembali lagi bersama saya Akira Fujiwara atau si pengoleksi kertas mantra terhebat sepanjang masa!sekarang kita akan membahas Taichou berbadan semampai dari divisi 3 yang merupakan mentorku dulu alias Harada Akechi . Silahkan,Fujisaki-san**

**Yukimura:mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa kami membahas taichou tiang listrik itu,asal kalian ketahui . Dia adalah orang yang diberi mandat oleh Kyoraku-Soutaichou untuk mengawasi kelangsungan divisi ini yang pada akhirnya menjadi sub divisi dari divisi 3 . Ia adalah orang yang penuh akan dedikasi,berotak cemerlang,master asassasin dari semua master assassin,dan masih banyak hal baik yang tidak bisa kusebutkan satu-persatu darinya .**

**Akira F:Ano…Fujisaki-san,bukankah kau juga sama dengannya ya?#Watados no jutsu keluar**

**Yukimura:aku tidak sama dengannya Baka!#ga nyadar kalau Harada udah ada dibelakang dalam wujud Bankainya**

**Yukimura:#Keringet dingin#Hai Akechi-san…#Watados no jutsu keluar juga**

**Harada:Eria Shi**

**Yukimura dan Akira:#Shunpo secepat Senka Byakuya**

**Author:Wadaw!Da,lu ngapain sih?!#Celingukan gaje**

**Yukimura:Author!Cepat kau lari Baka!**

**Author:#mulai ngerti sikon#Oke,berhubung ada kesalahan teknis disini,jadi Author mau kabur dulu ke rumah Senju bersaudara buat ngumpet . yang mau Review bakal dapet photo editan Chara favorit dari Author lho…Aku kabur dulu ya…Bye…**


	2. Chapter 2Flashback

**Disclaimer:Tite Kubo*kalau aku yang punya bleach pasti Chojiro gaakan is death dan bakal punya jam terbang yang sama kaya Byakuya,Animenya masih jalan dll**

Sebelumnya

"Ha…Harada!oi,bangunlah!ini aku Rojurou"kata Rojurou panik sambil sedikit memberikan tamparan kecil pada pipi Harada . "Sudahlah,lebih baik kita bawa ia ke markas untuk merawatnya Rojurou"Saran Hachigen yang akhirnya angkat bicara . Sementara dua Vizard lainnya hanya menganggukan kepala dan membawa Harada ke markas mereka .

.

_Koridor rusak divisi 4_

"Ha…Hanatarou,apa yang terjadi disini?"Tanya seorang wanita berambut kelabu yang sedikit tergagap karena kaget,"K..Ko..Kotetsu-fukutaichou…se_sebenarnya kita baru saja mendapat sebuah serangan yang entah berasal darimana…"jawab sang yonbantai nanaseki-Hanatarou Yamada ."Begitu ya…"balas wanita bernama lengkap Isane kotetsu tersebut lirih,sementara Hanatarou hanya menundukan kepalanya sehingga terciptalah suasana hening antara dua insan tersebut .

_Ichibantai HQ_

"Jadi begitu ya…"gumam Soutaichou"Itu benar sekali Eijisai-dono…tapi aku menaruh sebuah kecurigaan besar pada kasus ini"Balas Chojirou yang membuat mata kanan Soutaichou langsung terbuka . "Katakanlah"kata Soutaichou"Begini…apa anda tidak curiga kalau misalnya kasus ini 'didalangi' oleh seseorang?seperti…Aizen mungkin?"Tutur Chojirou"Aku tidak menjamin itu Chojirou…aku bisa merasakannya"Balas Soutaichou . Dan suasanapun kembali hening seperti biasanya

_Markas Vizard,kamar Rojuro_

Tampak seorang pria bertubuh tinggi semampai yang sedang terbaring lemah di tempat tidur dan seorang pria berpenampilan seperti seorang seniman handal yang kini sedang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya diatas sebuah sofa yang tidak jauh dari tempat tidur tersebut . "Ugh…"erang pria berambut hitam jabrik tersebut kesakitan karena ia langsung terduduk setelah ia siuman . Sementara pria berambut pirang panjang yang ada di sofa dekat tempat tidurnya sendiri tersebut masih terlihat tertidur dalam kedamaian .

"Hideki…apa itu adalah kau?"bisik pria berambut jabrik tersebut lirih-Harada- sambil menundukan sedikit kepalanya yang membuat poni panjangnya itu menutupi wajahnya yang merupakan campuran dari 3 shinigami tertampan se seretei-Byakuya,Ukitake,Kensei-

###Harada POV###

'Hideki…kenapa kau melakukannya?kenapa kawan?kenapa?!'pikiranku terus berkecambuk saat itu . Akhirnya,aku lebih memilih untuk memandangi isi kamar penuh not lagu tersebut dan kembali mengarungi masa laluku .

_Flashback on . Harada POV_

"Hah…Hah…Hah…sepertinya kau sudah melebihiku,Harada-kun?ayo kita istirahat dulu sebentar"ajak Shihoin-sensei yang saat itu langsung duduk ditempat teduh . "Ayo kemari"ajaknya,sementara aku langsung menurut dan duduk disampingnya . "Harada-kun"katanya"ya,ada apa Sensei?"tanyaku penasaran .

"Apa kau sudah menguasai shikai?kau sudah sangat mumpuni di empat bidang dasar dan kau hanya tinggal menguasai shikai yang menurutku akan menuntunmu langsung menuju ke bangku Fukutaichou"Tuturnya penuh keyakinan . "Belum,Sasakibe-sensei bilang kalau shikaiku akan bangkit pada waktu yang tepat ."balasku,sementara wanita berkulit hitam itu hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda kalau ia mengerti maksudku .

"Oi Harada…kau mau ikut aku…"Seru sebuah suara dari kejauhan,dan tentu saja aku langsung menghampiri ke sumber suara . "Oh…ternyata kau Hideki…memang kau mau kemana?"tanyaku penasaran"Kau ikut aku saja ya Harada…Kita akan menjadi kuat kok…"Jawabnya yang langsung menarik tanganku .

Sesampainya di sebuah gua yang cukup jauh dari Seretei atau lebih tepatnya gua Hokutan . Hidekipun melepas genggaman tangannya yang sedari tadi terus menggenggam erat tanganku . "Nah…Sekarang,cobalah untuk berkomunikasi dengan zanpakutoumu . Kau taukan caranya?"tanyanya yang dibalas anggukan kepala dariku yang kemudian memejamkan mataku dan terus berkonsentrasi . Begitu juga dengan Hideki,ia juga melakukan hal yang sama denganku di sudut gua yang tidak terlalu jauh dari posisiku .

Dan benar saja!aku langsung tertarik ke sebuah padang rumput pinggir pantai yang selalu dilanda musim dingin tanpa henti yang lengkap dengan badai petir setiap harinya . Dan tentu saja aku langsung kebingungan saat aku berada di tempat beku tersebut sampai seekor burung Jeholornis raksaksa berwarna biru muda campur kuning dan putih . **"Perkenalkan…Namaku adalah Zakura…aku adalah Zanpakutou multi elemen pertama yang tertarik kemari karena semangatmu yang terus membara itu…Aku ingin menanyakan suatu hal padamu…apakau akan menggunakanku di jalan yang lurus?"**Tanya burung Jeholornis tersebut penuh keraguan .

"Tentu saja!aku juga akan menggunakanmu untuk melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi agar mereka tidak terluka dan menjadi lebih kuat dari yang sekarang tentunya"Jawabku penuh semangat . Sementara saat kuperhatikan,burung itu terlihat mendongakan kepalanya lalu menurunkan kepalanya kembali ke posisi normal . **"Hm…alasanmu sangatlah kuat"**kata burung itu"Tentu saja!apa kau meragukanku burung purba?"balasku .

"**Baiklah,kalau kau bisa mengulangi yang kusebutkan,berarti kau sudah pantas untuk memilikiku"**kata burung raksaksa tersebut,sementara aku langsung memasang telingaku untuk mendengarkan perkataannya . **"Namaku adalah Zakura,dan kau bisa menggunakan kekuatanku setelah kau menyuruhku untuk berkicau(Saezuri) . Sekarang,ulangilah kata Saezuri lalu sebutkanlah namaku ."**kata burung tersebut penuh penekanan .

"Kalau kemauanmu memang begitu,aku akan melakukannya . Saezuri,Zakura"seruku dengan sedikit penekanan di akhir kalimat . Sementara,burung itu terlihat mengeluarkan sebuah Katana sepanjang 130 cm dengan gagang berwarna biru langit dan Tsubanya yang berbentuk seperti daun pepaya layu bercabang 4 dari sayap kiri raksaksanya tersebut . **"Pakailah Zanpakutou ini,kau cukup mengatakan Saezuri saja untuk menggunakan kekuatanku . Kau mengertikan?Master tampanku ."**puji burung raksaksa tersebut yang jujur membuatku sedikit malu .

"Arigatou,Zakura-san . Aku pasti akan menggunakanmu untuk membela keadilan**"**Balasku mantap,sementara burung itu langsung berubah ke wujud sebenarnya yang berbentuk siluman burung pemangsa dengan bulu yang sama lalu tersenyum padaku . **"Tentu saja,Harada-dono . Sekarang kau kembalilah ke dunia nyata agar kau tidak dicurigai"**sarannya yang langsung kuturuti .

Sementara di dunia nyata,aku melihat sobatku yang sudah melompat-lompat kegirangan dengan Zanpakutou barunya yang bentuknya sangat mirip dengan milikku . "Harada…Zanpakutoumu sama denganku,apa kita bisa menjadi tim yang hebat?"tanyanya antusias yang jujur malah membuatku bersedih saat mengetahui kalau Zanpakutounya dan Zanpakutouku itu sama . "Tidak…tidak akan bisa…kita tidak akan bisa melakukannya Hideki…Kau taukan,kalau Reihou konyol itu akan menjerat kita?pada akhirnyapun…salah satu dari kita akan mati karena Reihou konyol itu…"jawabku Lirih .

"Tapi Harada…siapa tau kita bisa lolos dari Reihou konyol itu…iyakan kawan?!"Pertanyaannya sangat membuat hatiku sakit . Apa anak ini tidak percaya kalau perkumpulan konyol itulah yang memegang kendali dari semua Reihou tak berperasaan itu?For kami sake!ada apa denganmu kawan! . "Hideki,apa impianmu?"sungguh pertanyaan yang bodoh!kenapa aku mempertanyakan impiannya coba?"Impianku hanya satu…yaitu mewujudkan dunia yang damai tanpa adanya gangguan yang berarti…Kau sendiri?"jawabya yang langsung kucatat di memoriku . "Sama denganmu"Jawabku simpel

_Flashback Off,Normal POV jam 6 pagi di markas Vizard_

"Harada…Cepatlah kau bangun baka!apa kau tidak pegal tidur sambil duduk seperti itu hah?!"Bentak Kensei sambil sedikit menampar pipi Harada . "Kensei-san,kalau mau menampar perkirakan dong!tenagamu itu besar tau!"Bentak Harada yang tidak mau kalah berargumen dengan mantan Kyubantai taichou tersebut yang pada akhirnya hanya bisa minta maaf pada juniornya itu .

"Gomen ne,Harada"kata Kensei . "Tak apa kok . Oya,Rojuro-san mana?"Tanya Harada"Dia sedang keluar dengan Hirako dan Lisa,apa ada masalah dengannya?"Jawab Kensei yang langsung dibalas oleh gelengan kepala dari Harada

_Soul Society,Ichibantai HQ_

"Chojirou Sasakibe,Renji Abarai,Hisagi Shuuhei,Izuru Kira . Aku tugaskan kalian untuk melacak keberadaan Akechi-taichou yang menghilang tanpa sebab kemarin malam…Chojirou,kau memimpin mereka…Apa pun yang terjadi,kalian harus membawa pulang Akechi-taichou kemari…Apa kalian mengerti?"tutur Soutaichou"Hai,Soutaichou-dono\Eijisai-dono"Balas Keempat Fukutaichou itu berbarengan dan langsung bershunpo entah kemana

_Karakura High School_

"Ishida,apakau merasakan Reiatsu ini?"Tanya remaja pria berkulit hitam—Yasutora Sado—"Ya…apakau sependapat kalau kita mengeceknya?"Tanya remaja pria berkacamata yang duduk disamping kirinya—Uryuu Ishida—sementara yang bersangkutan langsung mengangguk sebagai tanda bahwa ia setuju . "Baiklah ayo!"komando Uryuu yang langsung berlari meninggalkan kelas diikuti dengan Sado yang berlari di belakangnya ."Hei!Kalian mau kemana?!"Teriak Ochi-sensei"Kamar mandi"Jawab Uryuu singkat .

_Perbatasan Naruki – Karakura_

"Hanya seorang Quincy dan Fullbringer eh…membosankan"keluh sosok berambut putih tersebut . "Kau jangan pernah meremehkan lawan…Shinigami!"Bentak Uryuu yang sudah siap dengan ginrei kujaku ditangannya . "Sado-kun"komando Uryuu,sementara yang bersangkutan langsung berlari kebelakang shinigami berambut salju tersebut .

"El Directo"Seru Sado yang berbarengan dengan serangan panah Quincy dari Uryuu yang melesat kearah yang berlawanan dengan cahaya berwarna biru tersebut . Sementara Shinigami itu terlihat masih stay cool dan langsung bergerak saat kombinasi maut itu hampir menyentuhnya . "Terlalu lambat…Hadou no 63(Roku Juu san),Raikohou"Kata Shinigami itu yang entah sejak kapan ada di belakang Uryuu .

"Ti—tidak mungkin"Kata Uryuu sebelum ia terlempar beberapa meter karena petir kuning tersebut . "Ishida!"Teriak Sado saat melihat Uryuu yang terluka cukup parah karena kido yang dikeluarkan shinigami itu tadi . "Perlu kalian ketahui,Kidoku sekelas dengan kido si Baka Tsukabishi itu . Dan butuh waktu lama untuk sembuh dari Kido itu"tuturnya yang langsung menghilang entah kemana .

Sementara dari kejauhan,terlihat gadis berambut orange kecoklatan yang sedang berjalan bersama gadis tomboy dan gadis berambut merah yang mengaku kalau ia adalah lesbi . "Hime,apa yang dilakukan Sado dan Uryuu disini?"Tanya si rambut merah-Chizuru-sambil menunjuk Uryuu dan Sado . "Minna,lebih baik kalian duluan . Aku ada urusan penting"kata Orihime yang langsung berlari kearah 2 dari 3 pria terkuat di Karakura High School itu . Sementara kedua gadis yang Orihime tinggalkan hanya saling bertukar pandang lalu pergi .

"Sado-kun,Ada apa?"Tanya Orihime"Kebetulan kau lewat,cepat sembuhkan Ishida sebelum terlambat ."Titah Sado,sementara yang bersangkutan hanya menuruti kemauan dari remaja berdarah Mexiko tersebut . "Begini,kami baru diserang seorang shinigami misterius . Dan ia bilang kalau kekuatan kidonya itu sekelas dengan Tessai-san"Tutur Sado yang membuat Orihime membulatkan matanya secara sempurna .

"Setingkat dengan Tessai-san…apa berarti Kidonya sangat kuat?"Tanya Orihime,sementara Sado hanya menganggukan kepalanya . "Yo,Sado!"Seru sebuah suara dari kejauhan yang membat Sado sedikit kaget . "Abarai,ada perlu apa kau kemari?"Tanya Sado . "Oya,apa kau melihat Shinigami misterius dan Akechi-taichou?"Tanya Renji . "Kalau Shinigami misterius itu sudah hilang entah kemana,tapi apa hubungannya dengan Akechi-san?"Tutur Sado penuh tanda Tanya . "Itu cerita yang panjang . Kau juga akan tau nanti"Balas Renji

**Juuyon bantai Dictionary**

**Akira F:Kembali lagi bersama saya si kolektor kertas mantra paling terkemuka sejagat Raya!**

**Yukimura:Abaikan saja anak kecil disana,sekarang kita akan membahas taichou dari Divisi 14 alias Ryunato Ichizaki . Untuk Akane-chan,dipersilahkan untuk masuk ke studio**

**Akane:Baiklah,Ryunato Ichizaki pada awalnya adalah seorang polisi di Karakura yang memiliki Fullbring pengubah masa lalu,ia dibunuh dengan cara ditembak saat berlangsungnya sidang dari seorang pembunuh bayaran terkemuka . Ia adalah kelinci percobaan Aizen jilid 2,setelah Soul Society mendepak kami semua,ia pergi menemui para Taichou terdahulu untuk menguasai inner hollownya . Dan kini,ia sudah bisa menguasai hollownya secara penuh . Zanpakutounya sendiri adalah seekor naga es yang menurutku cukup Kawai untuk dipandang**

**Salsa:Cut!waktunya bales review**

**Yukimura:Ano…Salsa-chan,Authornya mana ya?**

**Author:Gue disini Ki#sempoyongan**

**Yukimura:Lu sakit Thor?kenapa lu Update ni fic coba?**

**Author:Suka-suka gue donk!Oke Flame pertama yang gue terima . Hmm…Gue mau Tanya,kenapa lu jadi Flamer?karena penderitaan kah?terus gue ingin Tanya,ada ga sodara lu yang hampir is death sampai dia udah ketemu malaikat Izrail yang kebingungan mau nyabut nyawa dia atau nggak dimimpinya?**

**lu pernah ngerasain ga ngerasain kesendirian yang bener-bener sendiri selama 12 tahun?lu pernah ga,merasa super dikhianati sama orang yang percaya ke lu?terus lu makan dari hasil keringet sendiri atau keringet orang lain?terus penderitaan situ yang menurut situ paling berat buat dihadapin ada berapa macem?kalau lu bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan itu gue kasih lu seratus deh**

**Salsa:Udah ah…jangan bahas Flame,Dari Aoi Winter Sakura . Masih lanjut kok Aoi-san…ini buktinya…Kakakku emang sedikit sibuk…jadi dia Update Fic kalau ke warnet aja…hehehe**

**Author:Dari Hikary Cresenty Ravenia . Hehehe…ide ini melintas begitu saja dipikiran mentokku,hehehe…**

**All:RnR Minna-san!flame juga boleh…asalkan berbobot isinya**


End file.
